codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elyan (Megiddo)
The RZA-3F9 Tristan is the chose knightmare frame of Gino Weinburg, the Holy Britannian Empire's Knight of Three in Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' Its original incarnation, only with a pair of factsphere sensors modified into its shoulders Vincent style. 'Design' As a knightmare frame, the Tristan is a high-mobility model, specializing in hit-and-run tactics in which it would fly toward a destination, engage one or more targets at once, then fly away before the enemy can mount a proper counterattack. For this purpose, the already agile Tristan possesses the ability to transform into fortress mode, making it a streamlined fighter for high-speed attacks; in combat, Gino makes good usage of this feature by constantly shifting between that and the Tristan's knightmare mode to keep his adversaries on the edge, as well as incapable of keeping up with him. For offensive power its main armaments are a pair enlarged arm mounted slash harkens, which have enough power behind them to strike through even heavy armor and cause considerable damage, a pair of machine cannons in the torso which can only be utilized in fortress mode, and a pair of maser vibration poleaxes that can be combined on the ends to cut through enemies quickly and cleanly. The slash harkens are unique as they both hold two halves of an electromagnetic rail cannon: when properly combined together, the cannon can launch a concentrated stream of electrical energy that functions as a long-range attack, capable of striking and destroying multiple targets at once. 'Armaments' ;*MS270 Maser Vibration Poleaxe : ;*EME436 "Javelin" Slash Harken : ;*M930 30mm Machine Cannon : ;*EXR820 Electromagnetic Rail Cannon : System Features ;*FSC3X Dual Factsphere Open Sensor Camera : ;*EDC3X Dual-Eye Sensor Camera : ;*ECR3X Multispectral Sensor System : ;*LSP3X Landspinner Propulsion System : ;*FA3X Float System : 'History' Created for the usage of Gino Weinburg, Knight of Three and "Eagle of Britannia", the RZA-3F9 Tristan is marked as the first variable knightmare frame to come to existence. Although variable body type machines had been researched upon by engineers from Britannia and other nations of the world, it would not be until the Tristan's production that such a concept would come to fruitation. Since its creation, Gino would make good use of his Tristan. When Great World War II emerges, the Knight of Three would be deployed to North Africa under the command of Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, fighting alongside fellow Knights of the Round Anya Alstreim and Suzaku Kururugi in the process. Besides the many battles he would fight in Africa, Gino would also engage in battle over the Atlantic Ocean against the Black Knights, who had been tracking the Britannian heavy cruiser Avalon for the purpose of liberating the unknowing Zero, and then in Pendragon, where the Black Knights would stage a follow up raid to liberate their leader. Although the latter battle would leave Gino greatly traumatized over his personal conflicts and loyalties, the Knight of Three would remain faithful to Britannia and fight the Black Knights for his own convictions. Category:Knightmare Frames